Assessment of the functional status of platelets for transfusion is confounded by the inherent complexity of the cell, as well as the intricate requirements of sample preparation. A correlation between discoid shape and functional integrity of the platelet has been established. We have developed a complex automatic machine based on previous experiments with a simple prototype which measures the fraction of the platelets that are discoid and the optical (volume) concentration of unaggregated platelets in standard blood bank platelet concentrate units within their bags. The microprocessor based instrument automatically determines the volume concentration of unaggregated platelets and the fraction that are fully viable (discoid) in 3 minutes from simple insertion of the blood storage bag in a slot. This process is noninvasive (sterile) and nondestructive. Thus it allows frequent measurements on the platelets prior to transfusion in order to optimize the quality and quantity of transfused platelets given patients. It also allows accurate investigations for optimizing storage and preparation methods.